Carnage
Carnage is a power in Mass Effect 3's single-player and multiplayer modes. Power Ranks Rank 1: Carnage Rip a target to shreds with this vicious blast. Major collateral damage to enemies nearby. Effective against armor. *'Recharge Speed:' 10 sec *'Damage:' 315 (350 multiplayer) *'Radius:' 1.50 m (1 m multiplayer) Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec *'Damage:' 315 (350 multiplayer) *'Radius:' 1.50 m (1 m multiplayer) Rank 3: Damage Increase damage by 20%. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec *'Damage:' 378 (420 multiplayer) *'Radius:' 1.50 m (1 m multiplayer) Rank 4: Radius/Damage Radius Increase impact radius by 50%. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec *'Damage:' 378 (420 multiplayer) *'Radius:' 2.25 m (1.50 m multiplayer) Damage Increase damage by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec *'Damage:' 472.50 (525 multiplayer) *'Radius:' 1.50 m (1 m multiplayer) Rank 5: Incapacitate/Recharge Speed Incapacitate Incapacitate enemies by knocking them down. Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 35%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.25 sec *'Damage:' 378 (420 multiplayer) Radius, 472.50 (525 multiplayer) Damage *'Radius:' 2.25 m (1.50 m multiplayer) Radius, 1.50 m (1 m multiplayer) Damage Rank 6: Armor Damage/Damage Armor Damage Increase damage to armored units by 65%. Damage Increase damage by 50%. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 se (Incapacitate), 6.25 sec (Recharge Speed) *'Damage:' 535.50 (595 multiplayer) Radius, 630 (700 multiplayer) Damage *'Radius:' 2.25 m (1.50 m multiplayer) Radius, 1.50 m (1 m multiplayer) Damage Player Notes * As with all projectile powers, the power does not launch an actual projectile when used by a squadmate. Instead, it instantly hits the target. *The projectile can stun targets like Guardians and Atlases, exposing Guardians for about 3 seconds and knocking an Atlas back a bit. It's effective against armor and health, but less effective against barriers and shields. It also tracks like Throw or Concussive Shot but travels and recharges more slowly. You do not need to equip a Shotgun to use the ability, as in Mass Effect — it is usable with any weapon. *Like Incinerate, Carnage can both prime and detonate Fire Explosions. An effective tactic for using this combo is to ignite one enemy at the center of a crowd with Incendiary Ammo, Inferno Grenade or Incinerate and then launching Carnage at them, turning them into a powerful bomb that will damage, ignite, and potentially kill surrounding enemies. *Carnage does relatively high damage for a power. If specialised for power damage, including passive power damage bonuses, Carnage can deal over 700 damage. *Carnage travels at a fairly high speed, reducing the chances of enemies dodging. *Carnage detonates Fire, Tech and Cryo Power Combos, and, with Patch 1.04, sets up Fire Explosions. However, the fire combo priming set up lasts only a short time, so you have to be quick with a follow up power to make use of this. If timing is quick enough, this works even if Carnage was already used to detonate a Tech Burst. *After successfully hitting a target, Carnage continues to deal mild fire damage over time. This is not mentioned in the power description. Availability *'Single-player:' James Vega, Commander Shepard (Bonus Power), Aria T'Loak, Urdnot Wrex, Zaeed Massani *'Multiplayer:' Battlefield 3 Soldier, Krogan Battlemaster Vanguard, Krogan Soldier, Vorcha Soldier de:Blutbad uk:Бійня Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Combat Category:Multiplayer